emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8603 (26th September 2019)
Plot Harriet invites Will to the harvest festival at the church. She reckons they should casual out their relationship. The Tate's go out for the day but Graham turns down his invite. He tells Andrea about the death of his wife. She feels sorry for him. Harriet offers her condolences to Moira for the anniversary of Holly's death and Moira confides about Matty's marijuana taking. Paddy recommends Chas to attend the ante-natal class at the village hall. She quickly declines. Harriet and Will's liaison is the height of gossip amongst the villagers. Rishi tells Sam he wants twelve eggs a week from him. Sam looks puzzled. Cain returns home and enters into a frosty reception. Moira wants answers on why Will was locked up. Rodney fakes aches and pains to Doug and is pleased to know his marijuana creation is completed. Paddy attends the ante-natal class alone but covers his identity as Jarvis. Graham hugs Millie and Andrea's furious. He still wants the DNA tests. Arthur tells Harriet that Dan is forbidding Amelia to help her with the harvest festival. Andrea begs Graham not to go ahead with the tests and promises Graham that Millie isn't his. When people start asking questions about Chas, Paddy backs out of the class. Rodney gives Doug the plan of dealing. Dan tells Harriet that the reason he forbid Amelia was because of Will. Moira thinks Will sold Matty the drugs and is furious. She wants him out of the village. Paddy confides in Mandy about the ante-natal class. Sam has mistakenly thought that Rishi meant twelve dozen eggs, and has bought forty-two chickens. He can't bring them back. Graham agrees to no test but makes a mysterious phone call when Andrea isn't present. Mandy offers to step in Chas's place and attend the ante-natal class with Paddy and fake a pregnancy. Connelton Primary School perform an introduction for the harvest festival on their recorders. It's dreadful. Will attends the festival. Moira confronts Will in the middle of it and causes a scene. She announces to everyone that he was a drug trafficker. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Kim Tate - Claire King *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) Guest cast *Anne - Laura Houston-Hunt *Bradley - Callum Sim Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen and hallway *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall and garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira's shocked by a discovery; Graham forms a plan; and Mandy decides to help Paddy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,798,797 viewers (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes